To move past the pain a story of Red
by Dlite12345
Summary: I lost her my only love. She was gone and with her death my emotions of joy and happiness left me. Me and my companions are all that's left of my world. This cruel world I shall leave it behind. This world that has taken my love from me and my happiness this world of pain I shall leave it and stare endlessly at the falling snow. As it has forgotten what color It was I fogot myself


The whiteness of the snow going down the steep cliff I was standing near to. I could not help but to keep looking at it. The snow reminded me of myself. They say why is snow the color white? It is because it has forgotten what color it once was. I had forgotten who I was the day she had left this world. Who am I? Well I am the Pokemon Trainer Red.

My Crimson eyes just kept staring at the snow just asking myself…...Why? This world had taken her from me the girl I had truly loved the only other one who was like me. Im what they call a Aura Guardian, but my aura was the color red. Her name? She was called Yellow who had a yellow Aura. We instantly fell in love and truly loved each other.

Of course with our powers we were hunted down and targeted. I remember her Pikachu with the flower in its ear that had fallen for mine. I remember her scent and the feelings of her hands. We were so young 14 and in love. Team Rocket had come for us even though I was so strong…..even though I was feared as the most powerful trainer in history I could not protect her.

Team Rocket had begun to gather special aura gaurdians and drain them of their power. Giovanni had dreamed of draining our power and creating his own perfect world. For as the legend had stated.

Gather the aura of the chosen ones and unto the altar of the creator sacrifice their powers. Through that he shall appear and grant thou the wish of creation.

(6 years earlier)

I had always been a man of little words. I barely talked and my team didn't even need me to call orders to fight. I was able to shoot red Aura Spheres and create barriers, but even with all of this power...I could not protect her.

Team Rocket had suceeded in capturing her to drain her power. I had stormed into the base of Team Rocket and wreaked havoc in a furious rage. My Black Charizard had chared down anything mercilessly. Pikachu had disappeared in a flash of yellow killing many rockets instantly. My Blastoise had its jets of water skewer anything. Venasaur had summoned Frenzy plants to destroy all. My Snorlax merely jumped on the floor destroying everything in its path. My Eevee who could transform into all the eevelutions had wreaked havoc. My red Lucario never left my side and Mewtwo feeling my emotions boosted its power.

It was all for naught because as I had reached her she was already slipping into the next world. Mewtwo had Giovanni in a psychic lock with its arms raised and keeping his mouth shut so I could spend Yellows final moments with her in peace. My pokemon all surrounding me feeling my emotions having tears run down their faces.

Her yellow eyes looked up and stared deep into my crimson ones. I felt it her last bit of aura entered my body. I grabbed her left hand as tears fell onto her face. She smiled at me and began to talk.

"You came for me." She said.

"Always….I will always come to save you."

"Of course you will for you will aways be my Crimson Knight." She said as tears began falling out of her eyes. She raised her right hand and stroked my face. More of her Aura began to pour into my body.

"I will always be with you Red as part of me is now part of you." She said as I felt my heart beat harder and harder. I then lowered my head as our lips touched each other for the last time. She then smiled once more as memories began running through me. Her yellow ponytail her beautiful smile. When she told me she loved me and the times we spent together.

"I love you!" I yelled as I held her closer. "Don't leave me here for In this world the only human I can talk to is you! I love you so much I would lose myself if you were to ever leave me behind! I couldn't think of it! A day without you without hearing your voice without your aura calming me every day! I would not be able to live-" He stopped talking as she put a finger on his lips.

"Its ok I know you will survive for you are the man I love my Crimson Knight." She said as her eyes began to close and she finally left me behind. I wailed and hugged her lifeless body tighter. She was gone and I would never be able to hear her voice or feel the entirety of her aura again. I hear look over at Giovanni with a deadly glare with my crimson eyes.

Mewtwo feeling my emotions nodded and let him go. We stared at each other as Giovanni closed his eyes and began to speak.

"This is why I did this, because of the existence of what you call love because of the bonds that are created their is sacrifce as well as hate and through that one shall come to know one shall comprehend what pain really is." Giovanni said as Red clenched his fist and brought his hands together creating a red aura sphere.

"..." I shot out the sphere as it slammed right into the face of Giovanni exploding and blowing up his head. As the contents of his brain splattered all over the floor I turned back to my team.

My Black Charizard who had always been by my side my strongest partner that had defeated Entei. The scar on its right eye as proof of their bout. I still remember him as a shiny Charmander that never left my side. His blue fire kept on burning as his crimson eyes met with mine. "_What now Red?"_

"_..."_

I looked down at my Pikachu who was sitting right in front of me. Countless battles of Pikachu ran through my mind. My siganture pokemon as a testimony of never using Charizard for I believed he was too powerful. I still remember how Pikachu had sweeped Blue's whole team. A flash of yellow and it was over. "_Always by your side even pass the end boss!"_

"_..."_

I looked over at Blastoise. His shell had scratches and small dents all over it. His head brusied and his stature powerful.

Blastoise who had once been a little Squirtle that refused to fight unless it had its sunglasses on. It had growned so much. "_I await your orders."_

"_..."_

I looked towards Venasaur who looked ready for anything. It had come a long way from being a grumpy Bulbasaur that was stubborn and hardy. I still remembered how it had grown up due to the hardships and battles they had faced. "_well?"_

"_..."_

Snorlax the pokemon that had always been the Vanguard of our team. Always protecting putting the safety of others before himself. It had grown past its laziness and grew to love battling and protecting others. "_I'm kinda hungry"_

"_..."_

Eevee who had jumped onto Snorlaxes belly waited for its orders. Eevee had been a experiment of Team Rockets and had been rescued by me. I remembered how it was partially traumatized, but had been healed through the power of Aura."_Ready for anything!"_

"_..."_

I looked down at my Red Lucario who was bent on one knee with its eyes closed. It had helped him with his power of aura ever since he had hatched it as a Riolu. I still remembered how I had one it at the lottery of the U.S.S. Anne ship party. "_Master I am here waiting for further instructions."_

"_..."_

Finally he looked over at Mewtwo who was hovering above his team. Mewtwo who he had caught at Cerulean cave and helped him battle against Team Rocket. It had understood what Red had wished for as it rose its arms destroying the base of the Team Rocket headquarters.

(Outside)

A mass of of police officers arrived as well as the champions of the other regions and Green, Blue and Prof. Oak as well as the other professors. They watched as the factory blew up.

"RED!" Green cried as she attempted to run towards the fire only to have Blue hold her back. "We have to help him!" She said as Blue began crying.

'We can't! The bastard is dead…...Damn it!" Prof. Oak watched them and the scene as tears fell out of his eyes at the death of the greates trainer ever to be sponsered by him.

(6 years later present time.)

I had become to be known as the Shadow of by people who could climb this frozen mountain and battle me. No challenger proved worthy except for one. I remembered the young trainer called Gold. His eyes showed the life and determination that existed in my eyes so long ago it had also shown love with another person the one thing I had missed the most. The battle was a good one, but as we had battled on I grew disinterested and allowed my Venasaur to sweep.

Lance had also come to the top of the mountain to challenge me, but was sweeped by my Blastoise. This had shown to me that no one was worthy of challenging me. Charizard would always grab the person from behind and leave them at the bottom of the mountain.

I was still very hard for me indeed. Every night I would see Yellow and her beautiful smile telling me that she loved me. I had to hold my pillow each night in the cavern Mewtwo had created. Everything as so easy now as I had forgotten what it was like to love and what it was like to speak. My only companions being my pokemon as they had always been by my side.

I was staring endlessly at the cliff in front of me watching the endless amount of snow fall. I recalled my Pokemon as I felt a presence, but this aura it was the color Yellow? No impossible no one could have the same aura as she did. I wouldn't allow these emotions that I had locked away to enter my mind again. I took a deep breath and my body began to glow red and release causing a very small shockwave of red to dispell from my body. I looked to my shoulder as Pikachu jumped down onto the snowy ground to battle 1st.

When the person had come close enough I turned around. I almost faltered as I saw the blond hair. She almost looked like Yellow only difference being that she had blue eyes. She wore black appendages in her hair that looked similiar to Lucario's. She also wore a beautiful black dress.

(Cynthia)

I had finally reached the top of the mountain. I looked on and saw a man who had a hood on. I also saw a Pikachu on the ground waiting for battle. I observed the man who had nothing on but a pair of dirty old jeans and a white shirt that was partially ripped with a red jacket covering it. I took out a pokeball and threw it out.

"GO! Roserade battle dance!" It would be hindered by the weather, but It would have the type advantage at least. "Petal dance!" I ordered as Roserade began to shoot petals at Piakchu, but then I saw a flash of yellow and my Roserade was down instantly. "_What the Fuck!"_ I could not believe what just happened. This power was amazing I could literally feel his figure growing bigger as I looked up at him. I unclipped another Pokeball.

"Lucario! battle dance!" I said as Lucario appeared. "Use bone rush!" Lucario created a blue staff and slammed onto Pikachu, but again a flash of yellow and it appeared 5 feet away. "Spam Aura Sphere!" As Lucario did Pikachu released a thunderbolt that destroyed all of them and hit Lucario downing him instantly. I looked on in shock I was going to be sweeped! He had not even said as single order to his pokemon was this the difference in our strengths? Even though I was champion of Sinnoh I still could not win?

"Milotic battle dance!" It was no good as I had to recall her as soon as she came out.

"Togekiss! Battle Dance!" Again it had been taken down instanly with no effort at all. I bit my bottom lip as I unclipped my ace.

"Go! Garchomp battle dance!"Garchomp roared and looked down at its opponent. "Dig!" Garchomp jumped down as Pikachu put its tail on the ground and closed its eyes. I wondered was when Garchomp jumped out only to be slammed back down with an iron tail to the face. I watch as Garchomp struggle to stand up only to be knocked back down for good. I recalled Garchomp as I fell to my knees.

-To be continued

BOOOOOOM I just fell in love with Red as a character lately so I had to do this one


End file.
